Velvety Velvel
by Rauden
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo do in their free time? A series of stories dedicated to the Velvet siblings.


**Hi!**

**This story would not have been possible if not for the brilliant ideas of my dear friend, Minaly22 who is celebrating her(?) birthday today! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAL! Although we are countries apart, our bonds shall remain strong!**

**Thanks for the support! Please enjoy!**

The room was filled with silence except for the occasional soft flips of cards. A certain long-nosed man took a sip from his chamomile tea his daughter prepared for him. His demeanour did not change when he did so, still maintaining his serious composure as he absently shuffled the deck. The man is fussy when it comes to his tea and the woman saw his unchanging demeanour as another victory. She has perfected the art of making beverage after serving them to her father for many years.

The absence of her two siblings made the place unusually quiet though and she found the silence unsettling- not because her siblings are away, of course. There is no way a woman of her stature would be lonely just because her siblings are away—she kept convincing herself. She took her book and sat on one of the chairs. With the distractions elsewhere, this is the perfect time to read. She was starting to get comfy when she heard a loud squeal.

"SIS~!" _Aaand there goes my alone time_

"Elizabeth, how many times must I remind you not to shout to get my atten—Wha-!"

The woman was abruptly pulled up by her enthusiastic sister, forcing her to abandon her book as she was dragged to the door but not before stopping in front of the old man. He looked up at the two. Elizabeth was doing her best puppy eyes while the older one remained impassive, he caught a small glimmer of anxiety on her though. He would very much help his eldest but instead gave a small nod. The puppy eyes were just that strong. "Thank you, Master!"

_Be strong, child._

"You better have a good explanation for this, Elizabeth."

She ignored the gaping and the not so few lecherous eyes from the locals as she intently followed her sister from behind, wanting to get this over with. She could almost feel her younger sister roll her eyes despite only seeing the back of her head, no doubt already thinking of a few jibes that only the younger generation would find insulting. "Just follow me, sis! We're almost there…"

Margaret looked around to find a tinge of hint to where she is being dragged to. Paulownia Mall however is a big place and the crowd of staring people did not help in her search. She felt the tugging girl stop and smelled mixtures of a variety of oils and reagents. The crowd of women and homosexuals admiring her blonde curls around her did little to ease her growing frustration.

She barely spotted her sister a few feet further away, talking to a person named 'Franky' who appeared to be in charge of the establishment. They appeared to be very close and she wearily wondered just how often her sister has been coming in there. As soon as she made eye-contact, the owner flamboyantly made way to her, a smiling Elizabeth trailing closely behind. "Ahhh~ And you must be the workaholic sister I've been hearing about!" _What has she been telling about me? _"That is no good! You must learn to relaaaax…"

Nimble fingers pried her off the admiring crowd's clutches and gracefully guided her to a chair. A soft click later sent her to bliss like never before. _Oh God…_

**-OoO-**

The moment the Arisato siblings stepped outside, he allowed a small frown to graze his features. It was supposed to be Margaret's turn to greet them today. He has also noted her occurring absences in the past few weeks and upon mention to his Master, all the old man could do was wave in dismissal. The Master's laxness withstanding, Margaret's sudden negligence is astonishing if not shocking.

And so in an act of one part concern and two parts curiosity, he ventured out.

He spotted the girls quickly as he hid behind a post. Somehow, he was unsurprised by his twin, Elizabeth's involvement, the girl's crafty ways is not to be underestimated but for her to talk Margaret into abandoning the woman's duties… she must have inherited Master Philemon's genes stronger than any of them! He nervously pulled down his fedora as he shuddered along with his long coat. _She is not to be reckoned with but…._ He eventually got over it as he pumped a fist in silent determination, a strong fire now present in his golden eyes.

"Mommy mommy what's dat pretty man doin on duh funny detective clothes?"

"Hush, it's rude to point!"

"I am still a resident of the Velvet Room and one of my duties is to investigate whatever interfere our line of work!_" _His determination took form and lit his being like the sun, making the crowd clap and pull out their phones to take pictures.

"Huh? Elizabeth, did you hear something?"He quickly resumed his position behind the pole but the still staring people did not help his concealment.

"Hear? Why? What did you hear?"

"I think I just heard Theodore's voice just now…"

"Theo? I didn't hear Theo…" _Yes, that's right. Listen to her, sister! _"_*Gasp* _Margaret, look over there!" He heard the shout directed towards his direction and scrounged further. _Never mind. Don't listen to her, sister!_

He was already anxiously whispering a prayer to Master Philemon as he heard the pair walk towards him. He was beginning to see the signs of a materializing blue butterfly when he froze as he heard the steps stop.

_***Click* **_A bright flash went off

"Did you just take a picture of a post?"

"Everyone's doing it. Must be an annual thing!"

"I have not heard anything of the sort from Souji."

"Neither have I from Master Minato but I bet he'll love it."

"Humans…"

"It is quite a lovely post! Now where are we…"

He breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close…_

He heard the two resume their stroll and continued to stalk them.

Moments later, he spotted them entering an establishment with big, bright signs outside that says…

"Massage and Hair… Parlour?" His eyes roamed on what little he can see from the glass doors and his eyes sparkled at the sight of various machineries he has never seen before and his two sisters being guided to black chairs and have their hair undergo bizarre procedures. Few of them who were finished with the procedures showed heightened poise and SP. He also noticed some of the customers including Elizabeth and shockingly, Margaret wear blissful expressions showing signs of delight. He was about to take part in the gathering but noticed a setback. _Those people show signs that suggest masculinity and yet they pose as females—Is this… Is this an establishment restricted to men? If-If that is so then-!_

**-OoO-**

"So, have you been considering Franky's offer? Y'know, get a fresh start!"

"Mm I am unsure, I like my curls. In addition, straight hair will make me appear sterner. Speaking of which, I believe curls would suit you well."

"Really? I'm bouncy enough, I don't think I need any more bou- don't give me that look, I'm not talking about my 'assets', I'm talking about my personality!"

"Sorry"

"Forgiven! Anyway, are you really sure you don't want to? Who knows? Souji-kun might have a thing for-"

"Look over there! TAKOYAKI!"

"WHERE?!" She squinted "That's not takoyaki—wha-Marge? Hey, wait for me!"

She ran over the salon's direction but bumped on her sister's stiff back. Margaret seems to be staring at something from the glass doors. Confused with this, she followed her older sister's gaze. "Marge? What's wro-"

At one of the massage chairs was a person whose beauty stands out over the rest of the salons occupants. They slowly entered the familiar establishment, eyes still stuck on the foreigner so enthusiastically reading a hair-style magazine. The person is dressed in seifuku, a Japanese school girl uniform. To everybody, the girl would appear to be a foreign exchange-student with an over-the-top good looks. But it's different for the girls- no, in their eyes they are seeing-

"Theo?"

The person made a very convincing 'girly' giggle "Nope, my name's Theresa! And you a-?"

The person spun to meet the other two and the high pitched tone made an even higher pitched tone that made him croak and eventually break into a fit of hacks and eventually, wheezes. He jumped from his seat, dropping his magazine, the pink hair rollers in his head made a great combination with his now cherry red face. The encounter made the rest of the room silent, the workers turning off the hair dryers and the customers put down their mags and stopped the chatters. Something interesting is going to happen. They can feel it and they watched like an audience would watch their favourite soap operas.

Feeling the tension, he broke out on cold sweat as he attempted to make a chest-out manly pose "Th-This isn't what it looks like!"

"…"

"I-I'm a MAN! I'm- I'm doing this for uh- RESEARCH PURPOSES!"

"Uh huh"

"Do not look at me that way, dear sister. Do you not think I have not noticed you two's recent absences?" He explained, still chest-out "Not to mention Margaret-nee-sama missing an appointment! For Shame!"

"Missing my appointment? What are you talking about?"

"I filled in for you yesterday, sister dear. Did you forget that yesterday was Tuesday?!"

"Theo, yesterday was Monday."

"Hah! You have finally realized your- Wait, what?"

As if on cue, a flamboyant voice answered in the back of the room "Sure was, Honey!"

"Uh –okay, please excuse me…" He tried to sneak in despite having all eyes on him but felt thin arms link with his, making him stop. "D-Dear sisters?"

Elizabeth let out a cheery laugh "If you wanted to join us so much, you should've asked!"

Followed by Margaret's gentle smile "We are siblings. There is no secret between us…"

Theo was overwhelmed with warmth, touched by his sisters' words "Th-Thank you!"

"- Even if that secret is your homosexuality." _what_

"Yup! We accept you whatever preference you may have!"

A moment of realization "What?! NO! I am- I am NOT A-!"

"How touching!" The three was bombarded by the tearful occupants who heard the whole conversation. The gay touched Theo comfortingly and determinedly, seeming to relate on Theodore's 'becoming out'.

"Oh darling, you are SO lucky to have your sisters!"

"True dat. I remember when I went out, my father-" The occupants, seeming to forget what they came to do at the salon suddenly formed a circle and began to relate each of their life experiences. The sisters were able to sneak out, sniggering while Theo got stuck with the sniffling hair stylists' muscular arms.

**-OoO-**

"So Minako, you have any idea where they're at?"

"Dunno, Onii-chan. But for them to not be in there with Igor all at once… That's kinda weird, dontcha think? Sou-chan, your assistant's gone too. Now that's what I call once in a blue moon!"

"Yeah, Elizabeth and Theo's rarely gone but for Marge... this is kinda worrying me. The old man didn't seem too bothered by it though. Uh- Minako? Why'd you stop? What's-"

The boys followed her gaze. As one, the three entered.

"O-h m-y, t-h-a-t h-i-t-s the s-p-o-t!" Exclaimed the girl on the chair, her voice vibrating along with the machine

"True _*sigh*_ true…" her older sister at her side smiled wistfully as someone gives her a foot bath.

The youngest and only male in the three remained silent but a twitch in his lips says plenty about his enjoyment as somebody massages and washes his hair while others are giving him pedicures and manicures, a small towel was draped over his eyes.

A moment later, the women finally noticed their Masters' arrival. The three Masters gawked at the three while the female assistants were reduced to a red mess but kept their mouths shut, afraid of what might come out. The occupants aside from the Masters and the Assistants stopped what they were doing as the stare down commenced. There was only one thought in those people's minds... _Round 2 DING DING DING DING!_

"Excuse me, Martha!" The youngest sibling with covered eyes called out, oblivious "Would you give me an iced tea, please?"

"…"

"Martha?"

**-EXTRA-**

The three wildcards were engulfed in a bright light when they opened the door. As they opened their eyes, they spotted the three assistants with their Master in front. There were some things out of place.

"W-e-l-c-o-m-e"

He wasn't sitting on a blue couch. He was sitting on a black leather massage chair.

That's not what made them gawk though. What made them gawk was Theo in a seifuku, fanning the old man while the women manicured and pedicure the old man's nails.

"W-e h-a-v-e a n-e-w r-e-s-i-d-e-n-t. S-h-e w-i-l-l b-e s-t-a-y-i-n-g w-i-t-h u-s f-o-r a w-e-e-k." The old man smiled as a blushing Theo in a seifuku strutted over. All they felt was pity…except for Minako. Minako pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"M-my name's Theresa." 'Theresa' said in a high-pitched voice and bowed "Pleased to meet you."

**A/N: I'm not very good with humor but I try. If you're wondering why the three of them are all in Iwatodai then I'd tell you to ignore the cannon. And if you're reading my MAIN fanfic, 11 Years Too Early then you could just assume that this one's related to that. Don't worry, no major spoiling.**

**P.S. I have nothing against gays or lesbians or bi's or whatever**


End file.
